Beelevard of Beeroken Bees
by IWillAlwaysThinkBee
Summary: Bee Movie High School AU, BarryxOC. Where Barry and Adam and Van are in a gothic band but Barry's girlfriend's band is against them in a competition and also drama happens! Please read!
1. Chapter 1: True Love

**Beelevard of Beeroken Bees**

Barry Benson led a tragically poetic life.

Every morning he woke up ever so early and washed his hair three times, then straightened it so it would be straight, just the way he liked it. He had a purple streak put in when he was thirteen, and he had kept it since. A lot of stupid preps hated him for that. They were all either jealous of his style and handsome face, or sexist against goths. His parents didn't understand him. They didn't like it that he always wore skinny jeans and wrote sad poems and listened to real music like MCR, Green Day and Paramore instead of prep bands like The Wanted and The Saturdays.

While the preppy idiots didn't like him, he had a great popularity with the other goths of the school. His BFFs were Vanessa (nicknamed DarkSoul), the super pretty human chick who dyed her hair black and wore black lipstick with black fishnets and a short red miniskirt, and Adam (nicknamed Deathworm) who was a nerdy goth. He loved old vampire films and he was sensitive. He got beat up by all the bully preps because he wasn't powerful or incredibly hot like Barry.

They used to be in a band called HoneyDead Killers with their friend Ken, but in middle school Ken turned into a prep and started liking the Jonas Brothers and didn't play cool goth games anymore like drinking and spin the bottle, so they renamed the band Ballads from Wilting Begonias.

The poem of his life had so many verses. But most people only looked at the first line. Nobody knew the bee underneath the armour. The sensitive stripey hottie.

He walked into school and saw all the preppy kids in their school uniforms. _Urgh. _He and his goth friends didn't wear school uniforms, they wore band t-shirts and skinny jeans and dyed their hair. The teachers would give them detention but they just shouted so the teachers were too scared.

"Hey Barry! What's up?" DarkSoul said to him as he walked to his locker.

"Not much," he said as he slumped against the locker. He only kept drugs in there because he never did his homework.

Then he saw Deathworm, who was pushed up against a wall and being punched by…Ken!

Barry flew over and poked Ken in the eye. "Listen here, honeyfuck!" he screeched. "Get the fuck off my fucking friend you fucker!" He poked Ken's eyes again and Ken screamed and ran away. Barry turned to Deathworm. "Are you okay?" he demanded coolly.

"Yes, Barry," Deathworm said softly. "Thanks." Together they flew back to DarkSoul.

Just at that moment, the hottest goth bee in the whole school flew by. She was named Tormentia Ursula Stormagath'a and she was in a band called Bleeding from my Eyes. She was the lead singer and she looked like a girl version of Gerard Way only hotter. She did a lot of poetry and song-writing and she played guitar. She gave Barry a cute smile as she went.

"What a fucking grade A sex bomb foxy girl," Barry remarked.

"Yeah," said DarkSoul and Deathworm.

Tormentia had long dark black hair that covered her beautiful emerald orbs. She had a cute little button nose and she wore black lipstick on her mouth. She had red streaks in her hair and she wore a black tank top and a blue miniskirt and listened to Blink-182 because she wasn't a prep. She had black high tops and she wore white eye shadow like a hot goth.

Barry decided to follow her down the corridor and so he flew after her. "Barry, what's happening?!" exclaimed his friend. He went right up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Hey, Tormentia!"

"Oh, hey, Barry Benson, right?" she said sexily.

"Yeah…but you can call me HeartStab Benson. You're Tormentia Ursula Stormagath'a, yeah?"

"Of course!" she said, giving a smile to him.

"I just thought…maybe you and me…should date?" he asked, stumbling through his words. "You're really sweet and cute…"

"Sure!" she said. "That's good!"

The first period bell rang. "Oh, shoot, gotta go now, talk to you at lunch!" she sang as she flew away but she went outside because she was cutting class to do drugs. HeartStab glanced at a poster for the battle of the bands that was coming up and read the names of the bands that had enlisted. His band, Ballads from Wilting Begonias. Ken's new prep band, Pirate Chain, fucking bastard bitchheadsquealer. And…Tormentia's band, Bleeding from my Eyes! They would have to compete…against each other!


	2. Chapter 2: Confirmation

It was lunch when Barry met up with Tormentia again. "Tormentia, I can't do this any longer. I feel so…" His voice dropped to a whisper. "Sexually…frustrated."

"Oh, baby," she whispered back. "We can fix that…"

Barry and Tormentia flew away and snuck into one of the preps' lockers, because doing it on a prep's stuff was ironic and also the prep would have to touch their sex stuff.

It was Tormentia who acted first. She started to slowly take off Barry's clothes, his MCR t-shirt and his skinny jeans and his "IDGAF" boxers.

"ROFL at your underwear!" she said as she ripped off his socks with her teeth. Then she took off her own tank top and miniskirt.

They were naked for a minute, then they frenched wildly and passionately, making out like wild animals. They could hear people walk around outside. They then pressed their hot bee bodies together, grinding and grinding.

Then Barry put his thing in her and they kept moving.

"OMG!" they screamed in unison. It felt so good. Tormentia then used a piece of honeycomb to gag Barry for some bondage fun.

They spent ten more minutes with her dominating him and smeared some fluids on the prep's homework, then they redressed quickly, because only preps cuddle after they do it.

"That was so good…but can we really bee together?" Barry said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you know battle of the bands?"

"Yeah…" she said slowly.

He took a deep breath. "I am the lead guitarist of Ballads from Wilting Begonias. We're going to be competing."

She gasped and slapped him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT EARLIER, YOU PREPPY DUCKFUCKER!?"

He rubbed his tender skin. "I'm sorry, Tor…"

"FUCK YOU, BARRY!" Her voice softened. "Sorry. You're a fucking prick but I really love you."

"Like Romeo and Juliet, our love is forbidden," Barry said, almost weeping, revealing his soft and sensitive side to the girl bee.

"Fucking pussy," she mumbled. "See you after school for more sexual stuff? I have some super-sticky honey at home if you're interested."

"I don't know what you're planning to do with that, but I am IN."

"Yeah, baby."

Then they went away without anyone seeing that they had been together.

"OMG, DarkSoul and Deathworm, hi!" Barry called to his friends at the cafeteria table. "How are you guys?"

"Where were you?" DarkSoul asked. "Anyway yeah we're having band practice after school, be there, jellyfuck."

"Oh I'm sorry…I have plans after school…"

"OMG…BARRY!" DarkSoul cried. "With a girl?"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, Deathworm started to sniff the air. "You smell of honeydust perfume. Only Tormentia Ursula Stormagath'a wears that…BARRY, HOW COULD YOU? SHE IS THE ENEMY!"

"Lay the fuck off…ADAM NERD!" he yelled, fisting Deathworm's face hard. Everyone in the room stopped and stared.

"FUCK YOU, ADAM!" Barry continued. "HEY, EVERYONE! BARRY'S A STUPID PREP WHO NEEDS TO BEE BEATEN UP!" Barry laughed evilly. "Good luck, honeyfucker…or should I say, Adam?"

"Barry…why!?"

Barry ran out to the tree off school grounds with a drug. He decided to take the drug and become high. He bit the drug and poured it into himself, touching himself a little to boost the high. All of a sudden his surroundings started to go all druggy and he took one alcohol as well. "Wow, I'm going to write songs now," he whispered. He took out his notebook and wrote:

_U r a fox by Barry B Benson_

_First time I saw u, I knew I was love_

_And u were an angel from up above_

_And our bands cant keep us apart_

_U cant keep apart 2 synchronised hearts_

_My lil darling don't b scared_

_The connection we have is special n rare_

_Ill protect it at all cost_

_Dnt worry ill do it whatever the cost_

_First time I saw u, I knew I was love_

_And u were an angel from up above_

_And our bands cant keep us apart_

_U cant keep apart 2 synchronised hearts_

_Adam is a fuckin prep and he doesn't understand_

_The nway I want 2 sex u and hold ur hand_

_But the others don't matter if its us and its tru_

_Cos together 4ever, me and u_

_First time I saw u, I knew I was love_

_And u were an angel from up above_

_And our bands cant keep us apart_

_U cant keep apart 2 synchronised hearts_

_I love u cos ur pretty and sweet_

_I love u cos u r intelli-geent_

_I love u and u r super fuckin hot_

_O my bby girl ur a fuckin fox_

Barry cried tears of joy and high on the paper. "I love you, Tormentia," he whispered as he drifted off to sleep under the shade of the tree.


End file.
